State Of Grace
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Phoenix and Maya are staying up late for no reason.


Hello there guys. I've written a Phoenix/Maya fic today. This is something that I've written on the 750words website. I've done this in one sitting. The main aim of 750words is to encourage you to write everyday and the target is 750 words. I've joined last week and so far, I am currently on a 10 day streak.

I've also signed up to do another creative writing class in my local arts centre, so I'm hoping that I will continue to write even better fics for my fandoms and community. You guys have no idea how important the Ace Attorney fandom means to me and how magical I find the characters.

* * *

 **State Of Grace**

Maya was swinging in Phoenix's office chair at 3 o'clock in the morning. They had spent their Friday night watching the same action hero shows that they watched a dozen times. Now they were left with drooping eyes and the first hours of the weekend. They had no reason to justify why they were up all night. Perhaps they didn't need to. It may not have been the perfect way to spend their night, but they both enjoyed themselves, and that was all that mattered.

The stars were still out and the moon revealed her white glory. It wouldn't be long before the moon would sleep and the sun would take over. Both Maya and Phoenix had been used to sacrificing sleep, they should be used to it. Yet they yawn and still share that grotty feeling.

"I'm so tired," Maya said over her yawns.

"I'm not surprised," Phoenix said, frowning upon his reflection on the computer. "It is pretty late."

"And also pretty early."

"Isn't it strange that we're both here when we should both be in bed?" Maya asked. "I want to watch more Steel Samurai, but I don't think my eyes can handle the screen any more"

"Believe me Maya," Phoenix chuckled, leaning his head against his desk. "We've been through a lot stranger situations than this."

"You're right," Maya said with a smile on her face. Fond memories of London came to mind. Maya enjoyed working with Professor Layton and his assistant, Luke Triton. The many cases she helped Phoenix crack. There times where she wished that could have been more useful. She was tired of being the damsel in distress all the time. Even as a respected person in her village now, if she wasn't accused or murder, she was being kidnapped in one way or another.

Maya and Phoenix came to meet in the most unfortunate of circumstances. Maya's sister, Mia was about to introduce Phoenix Wright to him through an evening meal. Sadly, fate had other ideas. But in the end, justice was done. Mia was their guardian angel guiding them both on a path of virtue. Phoenix's uncanny eyes were Maya's invitation to a life-long relationship.

Maya could feel her heart begin to pump. Her stomach twitched as she gently placed her head on the table next to Phoenix's spiky fringe. She had thoughts of holding him like a baby. She wanted to kiss him, but she hesitated as she was reminded of the time when her little cousin found her diary. The diary had little doodles of Phoenix inside the shape of a heart. Many of entries in her diary were about her daily life, favourite fandoms and all the burgers and noodle restaurants she likes. Pearl just happened to stumble on the pages with poetry dedicated to a certain lawyer in a blue suit. Pearl has referred to Phoenix as Maya's special someone ever since. Maya didn't blame her. It was her own fault to leaving the book open and not keeping it safe.

"Nick... can I dance with you?"

"Huh!" Phoenix jumped off his seat.

Maya sighed. "Cool it Nick, I just thought it would give us something to do. Since everywhere is closed and I don't want to look at a screen any more."

"But I could really do with some..." Phoenix's cynical look quickly melted away into a beautiful smile. "Actually, that sounds like a nice idea."

Maya winked. "You know, we've done many things together, but we've never danced."

"I can't dance," Phoenix insisted as he straightened up his tie. "But I'll still give it a good shot."

Maya giggled as she bounced off her chair. She had forgotten the fatigue that she felt from earlier. "Maybe I can help you."

His eyebrows widened as he dropped his jaw with a quick gasp. "Since when did you learn to dance?"

Maya twirled around the table and curtsied in front of him. "Well don't you think the characters in Steel Samurai have some pretty slick moves? I know it's not dancing as in ballroom dancing but it's still pretty cool."

Phoenix grinned, but she could feel the nerves and tension in his voice as he struggled to find the words to speak. "Uhm...right. What do I say in a situation like this."

"Think a bit harder Nick!" Maya said as she grabbed his hands. "If this was a trial, you would know exactly what to do."

"Then how about some music?" Phoenix suggested out of the blue. He sounded goofy as he spoke, but Maya couldn't help but think how adorable he was at that moment. He was more cuter than an army of fluffy bunnies. "Stevie Wonder? Seal? Barry White?"

"Wow," Maya said. The lack of lighting concealed her blushing cheeks. "Who would have thought that the legendary Phoenix Wright would be a fan of jazz?"

"Well working as a pianist/poker king at the club made me develop a liking to it..."

Maya shook her head. "I bet on my bottom dollar that you've always been a fan of jazz. Well you can play whatever music you like. It would be nice to have something that would get us in the mood."

Phoenix picked the first CD that he saw and popped it in his audio player. The symphonic keyboards and eerie sound effects created a wonderful atmosphere. Suddenly, Maya didn't feel like she was at an office anymore. She imagined a golden ballroom and a large light inviting them to perform chemistry with their arms.

They both took a deep breath as they tried to relive the dance scene from Beauty & The Beast. They looked at each other as they went to the centre of the room where there was space. They had their hands at each other's waists, and they followed their hips as they waltz around the room. With their stumbling movements and wooden feet, they weren't going to win any prizes at the ballroom contests anytime soon. Despite their dancing skill leaving a lot to be desired, the passion and love ignited inside.

All it took was a single touch to make Maya feel warm. One look to give Phoenix hope. The simple things had forever changed them and brought them closer. It was a state of grace.


End file.
